For the Love of Art
by Calzonasbaby
Summary: Completely AU Callie owns an art studio and Arizona is her student..
1. Chapter 1

Callie woke up from the sound of her alarm. Today was the opening of her art studio in which she would be teaching a hand full of students. She quickly retracted her arm from where it nestled between her waist and the bed and turn the alarm off. Today was going to be a amazing day and she couldn't wait. She got out of bed and decided to get ready. working quickly -so she wouldnt be late- she took a shower, brushed her teeth, and put her hair up in a messy bun. she grabbed her house keys and locked the door.

"Hey Torres" Mark Sloan, her neighbor, said.

"Hey Mark." Callie said flatly, walking toward the elevator

"What's wrong with you? Isn't your studio opening today? Shouldn't you be happier?" Mark questioned, walking alongside her.

"yeah, sorry Mark. I'm just terrified something bad is going to happen, i just really want this to work." Callie replied, hitting the elevator button.

"awe, cheer up Cal," Mark said "eveything will be just fine!"

"yeah, i hope so." Callie said, making her way into the elevator.

she rode down to the lobby and after saying goodbye to Mark she left and got into her car. She stopped by the coffee shop and decided to get one. she stood in line, contemplating what to get.

"what would you like?" the cashier asked her

"um, just a small black coffee" she said in a tired voice.

"coming right up!" the guy said, way to cheerful for her.

he handed her the coffee and after she thanked him, making her way to her car. she thought about how the last month had been. she'd been so caught up in trying to get her art studio ready in time that she'd failed to notice how her girlfriend, Erica, had been staying out later than she usually did. she also failed to notice that her girlfriend was a manipulitive bitch. After she'd confronted her about staying out late, Erica had said that nothing was wrong but Callie still had her doubts. the worst scenerio had been cofirmed when she walked into their house to find her girlfriend and another girl naked on their couch having sex. Erica had had her head between the other girls legs, not noticing that Callie had arrived. after Callie had started yelling, they both quickly got their clothes on, leaving. She had seen Erica a few days later, demanding that she got her shit out of her apartment before she threw it out. Erica had complied and she hadn't seen her since. but it wasn't like she wanted to. she knew their relationship wasn't going to work anyway.

Callie was so deeep in thought that she didn't notice the blonde who had acidentially ran into her, knocking her and Callie's drink onto Callie.

"oh my god, i am so sorry!" the blonde quickly said, grabbing napkins and cleaning off Callie's shirt.

Callie didn't register what happened because she was dumbfounded at how beautiful the blonde was. she felt the blonde wiping her shirt off and started to register what happened.

"oh, its fine. its just a little coffee" Callie said, managing a smile.

"no its not im so sorry i wasn't looking where i was going and-"

she was cut off by Callie's hand on her arm "no really its fine um"

"Arizona," the blonde said, smiling

Callie was taken back by how beautiful Arizona's smile was. "wow, that's such a beautiful name." Callie said, blushing.

"Why thank you," Arizona said,

"Callie," Callie blurted out, laughing nervously, "my name is Callie"

"Thats a very pretty name." Arizona said

Callie blushed, realizing that she still had coffee all over her shirt.

"Shit," Callie said "I think ill go to the bathroom and clean myself up" She said

"Ill come with you." Arizona said shyly

"oh no need it-"

"My stupidness caused this Callie, so i might as well help you clean up." Arizona interupted, winking at the latina

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand "here the bathroom is just right over here."

Callie followed Arizona's lead, walking in to bathroom with her. her heart skipping a beat when she realized that Arizona still had a hold of her hand. the sound of a lock clicking brought Callie out of her fantasy.

"okay let me help you," Arizona said, letting go of Callie's hand to grab a paper towel.

Callie frowned, imediately missing the warmth of Arizona's hand, but a blush quickly spread over her face as she realized that Arizona was running the paper towel over her breasts. Callie tried to bite down a moan but didn't succeed as she saw Arizona look up at her wide-eyed

"oh my god im so sorry i didn't mean t-to um" Callie stuttered, feeling her face become increasingly hot each passing second.

"don't worry, i think it's hot." Arizona said seductively smiling. still whiping at callie's breast

"you um, y-you do?" Callie asked, slightly embarassed yet turned on

Callie's heart stopped when those baby blue eyes looked into hers. They were the most beautiful thing she had seen, apart from Arizona herself.

Callie lost all her thoughts as Arizona leaned in close to her and brushed her lips against her own. she felt like she was in heaven. Arizona had the softest lips ever and Callie could slightly taste coffee on her. but as all good things do, it came to an end.

when they pulled back, they stared into eachothers eyes for a few more minutes and Callie completely lost it.

she brought her hands up to each side of Arizona's face and kissed her again, resting their lips against one another then things started heating up. she ran her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip and Arizona imediately opened her mouth to Callie's tongue. The moment their tongues touched they both moaned. Arizona slid her tongue along Callie's tasting her sweetness. they jumped apart from the sound of someone banging on the bathroom door. Arizona threw away the paper towel and apologized once more before unlocking the door and rushing off. Callie stood there, dumbfounded. she looked at her watch and realized she was going to be late. she left the bathroom looking around, she didn't spot Arizona so she went back to her car and headed to the studio.

Once she got there she unlocked the door and decided to change her shirt, knowing that she'd left a few here from the nights when she stayed all night. she changed and when she got back people had already started to fill in. she picked up the sheet and scanned over the names

'Mercy Adams,'

'Kayla Burton,'

'Luke Dare,'

'Jessica Hail,'

'Michael Holmes,'

'Nicole Richards,'

'Arizona Robbins'

she stopped. "Arizona Robbins," she whispered

she thought about it for a minute. maybe it wasn't the same person. at least she hoped not.

she turned her head at the sound of the door opening. it was her, her Arizona. the one who spilled coffee on her, kissed her, and left.

"fuck," Callie whispered. "this is gunna be a long day.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Arizona looked around after she opened the door. She stopped dead in her tracks. there she was, the beautiful girl whom she had kissed almost half an hour ago. She felt her heart flutter in her chest just at the sight of the beautiful Latina. She quickly made her way to the front of the room, hoping to catch Callie's attention.

"All right class, time to take a seat." Callie said, immediately causing everyone to sit down. She kept her gaze averted from Arizona, talking directly to the middle of the class.

"We don't have much to do today, but i would like for you to get the basics down." Callie continued, hoping to get through this class without Arizona talking to her. She realized someone was raising their hand and looked to the left of the class, where Arizona was sitting. Nicole Richards, who happened to be sitting by the beautiful blonde goddess, was raising her hand. her brown hair fell shortly past her shoulders and her blue eyes looked hard. Not as beautiful as Arizona's did.

"yes Nicole?" Callie simply asked. Taking a glance at Arizona. As soon as their eyes met it was as if they were under a spell. Callie heard mumbling and quickly averted her gaze again.

"Um, i was just wandering what time class ended." She said blunty. She seemed like a bitch and therefor, Callie hated her already.

"Well, this class is an hour long and since its 9:30am, that means it ends at 10:30." Callie said, in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Now, if no one else has a question, lets get down to the basics," said Callie, "FIrst, I would like for everyone to come up here and-" She stopped talking as she seen a pail arm fly up into the air. her heart started to stammer in her chest and she was almost 100% certain that she was sweating.

"Yes, Ms...ah, Robbins?" the Latina squeaked out.

"I was just wandering...what are we supposed to call you?" hottie, babe, beautiful... Arizona thought, blushing.

"Oh.. Ms. Torres will be just fine." She said, thinking just how cute Arizona looked while blushing. Stop it Torres! This is supposed to be professional! she mentally reminded herself. it didn't work though because she really just wanted to take the beautiful blonde right there on her desk. she turned around and shook her head, hoping it would shake away the thoughts.

"oh okay" came Arizona's simple response

"Okay, as i was saying, i would like for everyone to come up here and get a basic paintbrush." Callie said

everyone got up, icluding Arizona, and walked over to her desk to get a paintbrush. Callie watched as the blonde made her way up to the desk. she approached Callie's desk and slowly leaned down to pick up a brush. Callie watched as her delicious cleavage came into view. God, she hadn't noticed how yummy Arizona's breast looked up until then. She realized she had been caught staring as Arizona stood up and made eye contact. Smirking as she sat back down. Callie couldn't help herself as she watched Arizona's firm ass the whole way. She literally couldn't help it. It was like Arizona's ass was metal and her eyes were magnents.

She quickly blushed as she seen Arizona's smirk had gotten bigger. which meant she had been caught staring at her chest and ass.

This was going to be hard..

"Now, I would like for everyone to paint something beautiful. something that takes their breath away." Callie said, realizing she should teach rather than look at her students in an inoppropriate manner.

She sat down at her desk as everyone began working. she took a glance over at Arizona and noticed that Luke, the blonde, muscular boy who had been sitting on the other side of her, had moved his seat closer to Arizona's. He also had his hand on her lower back, and they were both laughing.

She couldn''t help it as her blood started to boil. She was pissed off that Luke was flirting with Arizona.

"Luke, I would like it if you would move your seat back and be quiet!" Callie snapped, gaining attention from the whole class, ecspecially Arizona

"Chill out i was just making a friend." He said back to her. Callie couldn't believe her ears. First he was flirting with Arizona and now telling her to 'chill'.

"Excuse me Lucas, but we are here to learn, not flirt." She snapped.

Arizona looked at her, understanding why Callie seemed so tense.

Callie smiled as Luke mumbled a few things and moved his seat over.

~30 minutes later~

"Okay class, we have about 20 minutes left of class so im gunna walk around and look at your paintings. don't mind me, just keep painting." Callie said as she stood up.

she started on the right side of the room, making sure to keep her distance from Arizona.

"Good job, Mercy. but you might want to apply the color on a bit more lightly." She said as she slowly made her way across the room.

She gave words of encouragment to everyone, helping the people who need it. Suddenly she halted as she reached Arizona. She had dark, long brown streaks that looked almost like hair and dark purple streaks which was coincidentally the same color as her shirt was this morning. she leaned down entranced by what Arizona had painted. it was beautiful.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," She said, leaning down closer to Arizona, who was sill painting. "Hold your brush a little higher up so you don't lose balance."

"Like this?" Arizona asked, dramatically moving her hand up too high.

"No," She Laughed, "Like this." She said as she leaned even closer, invading Arizona personal space. she was so close to her that her breasts rubbed against Arizona's back

Arizona bit her tongue, keeping in a moan as she felt the brunettes breast on her back.

Callie took a hold of Arizona's hand, immediately feeling sparks all the way down to her core. her face was so close to her that she could smell Arizona's vanilla purfume. She pushed Arizona's fingers up where they were supposed to be. she stayed like that for few minutes, helping Arizona paint, occasionally running circles on the blondes palm, and slightly smelling her. Then someone cleared their throat and she pulled back.

In the process she had blown cold air onto the blondes neck, leaving goosbumps. she smiled, then immediately frowned as she seen who cleared their throat. it had been Lucas. 'Maybe him and Nicole should get together' she thought. after all she did hate both of them.

"Yes Lucas?" Callie asked, clearly iritated.

"Its 10:30, isn't class supposed to be over?" He said, clearly unhappy.

She walked to the front of the room. "Yes, Okay. you can leave your paintings where they are and let the dry. We will have class next Wednesday. If you have any questions come an ask me. Class dissmissed." Callie said.

Everyone had left except Arizona. she made her way up to Callie's desk.

"I have a question." she asked.

"Um, yes?" she squeaked out, clearly seeing how Arizona had once again put her delicious cleavage on display as she leaned over Callie's desk.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime, Ms. Torres?" Arizona asked, smiling. Her adorable dimples on display.

'Ms. Torres,' she thought, 'dammit. be professional.'

"I would love to have dinner with you, Arizona. but, i-i can't. you're my student. i cant, but thank you for the offer." Callie said, managing a week smile.

"oh come on," Arizona said, leaning closer. "you know you want it."

Arizona leaned closer to her and she couldn't help but fall under her trance as she smelt her minty breath-which had obviously been brushed after their morning incident- Callie couldn't help herself as she leaned foward and met Arizona in the middle. it was a short, sweet kiss. lips resting against one another. but then Arizona ran her tongue along Callie's bottom lip

'Damn, so much for professional' she thought. she pushed a cleary confused Arizona away from her

"Listen Arizona, as much as i would like for this to happen, it can't. I'm your teacher. I'm sorry." Callie said, her sadness cleary visible.

"Fine." Arizona said, pulling away. she grabbed her purse and was out the door in a second.

Callie just sat there, stunned, and also very turned on. She locked up the place and went home to think. also, to consume a bunch of alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Callie pulled up in the driveway she sighed, she really did want to be with Arizona. She wanted to taste whatever the blonde could offer her. She wanted to feel how soft her lips were. She wanted it all.

'but that cant happen' she thought as she pulled her keys out of the ignition of her thunderbird. Picking up her student information sheet, she sighed again, folding up the paper and putting it in her front pocket. Opening the car door and stepping out.

She just wanted to drink and forget about everything. Yeah sure Arizona was her student but it wasn't like it was a highschool class, it was just unprofessional.

Callie had been trying to keep her walls up, but damn Arizona was just so hot that Callie wanted to fuck her everytime she saw her.

pouting, she made her way into her apartment. Hanging up her coat and making her way into the kitchen, throwing her keys onto the table.

she grabbed a bottle of vodka and made her way into the living room. she sat down on the couch and picked up the remote, flipping through some channels. Unscrewing the lid on her alcoholic beverage, she decided to watch a sappy love movie which would eventually lead to her in tears.

An hour later, she had a tearstained face and an empty bottle of vodka.

"Dammit!" She nearly yelled. "Why doesn't she ever get a happy ending?" She asked no one inn particular. She sat up, feeling something rub against her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet.

"What the hell is this?" She slurred. She looked closely but all she could see was 'ARIZONA ROBBINS CONTACT INFORMATION' She started crying even harder because she wanted Arizona, a lot.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Mark, he would know what to do.

"Hello?" Mark asked.

"Hey, I'm sad." Callie slurred, pouting.

"Why is that?" Mark asked, frowning as he realized that Callie was most likely drunk.

"Because there is this super hot girl that wants me just as much as i want her and yet she is in my art class. what am i supposed to do?" Callie questioned, suprised she'd been able to properly speak.

"I'd say go for it Cal. Nothing is wrong with a little student teacher rendezvous." He said

"You're right. ill talk to you later. bye mark!" Came Callie's quick response as she had already hung up the phone

She put her phone in her pocket, once again looking at the information sheet. She thought for a minute and then mumbled 'fuck it' as she went into the kitchen to retrieve her keys.

She locked the door and was i her thunderbird in seconds. she took another glance at the sheet before she started her engine. she pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway. her vision wasn't as good as it had alway been and she hadn't seen that the car infrot of her had been stopped and ran straight into the back of it. Her head hitting straight off the steering wheel making her head pound and her vision even worse.

The last thing she thought about before she drifted off was a beautiful blue eyed, dimpled blonde.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter! Please don't hate me! Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

[CPOV]

"Ma'am, Ma'am!"

Callie awoke to the sound of someone yelling directly in front of her face. She had a headache from all of the alcohol she had consumed.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" The lady asked.

"I can hear you just fine!" Callie snapped at the lady who was currently getting a stretcher.

"I dont need to go to the hospital, really im just fine." Callie said, standing up.

"Ma'am i need you to stay down, something could be wrong." the paramedic said

"Listen, i had some alcohol and didnt see the car stopped in front of me and i hit my head on the steering wheel. Nothing is wrong i just have a headache." Callie honestly said.

"OK, well we still need to take you into the hospital to get your head checked up. You didnt hurt the other driver, or his car. He's concious and his car doesnt have a scratch on it. He's not pressing charges but he would like to speak to you." The lady informed her.

"Thank god i dont know what i would do if i wouldve hurt someone.." Callie replied sadly.

"Ma'am, Is there anyone i can call?" The paramedic asked.

"Yes, there is a paper in my car, probably in the floorboard." Callie said.

The paramedic got into Callie's car, looking for the paper. "What is your name ma'am?" she asked.

"Callie Torres." Callie huffed out.

"OK," She said, pulling out the paper and bringing it over to Callie. "Is this it?" She asked.

"Yes," Callie said, thinking for a minute. "You can call Arizona Robbins, her contact information is right there," she said, pointing to Arizona's name.

"OK, ma'am" The paramedic said, grabbing Callie's phone. She walked away and came back a few minutes later, loading Callie into the ambulance and taking her to the hospital.

[APOV]

Arizona awoke from her phone ringing. she picked it up, noting that it was a unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" She asked, her sleepy voice full of iritation.

"Um, is this Arizona Robbins?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"May i ask who is speaking?" she asked, her voice full of panic as she heard ambulance sirens.

"Ma'am, im in a rush. Someone named Callie Torres has just been in a wreck and has asked for me to call you." The paramedic said.

"what hospital?" Arizona asked, pulling on a sweatshirt and grabbing her keys. She was already in her car by the time the paramedic answered.

Arizona carefully made her way to the hospital, pulling up and parking as quickly as she could.

she ran into the lobby. "Excuse me, im looking for Callie Torres." she said to a nurse.

"Ms. Calliope Torres is in room 502." She replied "She's here for a head checkup."

"Okay thank you." She said, already running to the room.

When she got into the room she seen Callie, she wasnt in a hospital gown but she did have an ice pack on her head.

"Callie, are you ok?" She worriedly asked."

"Im fine Arizona. Thank you for coming, do you think you could take me home?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

"Not yet, im going to talk to the doctors and make sure you're okay." the blonde said with a loving smile.

"Fine" Callie scoffed out.

Once Arizona got the all clear that callie was okay she walked back into the room.

"Doctors said you can go." she said, walking to Callie's side to help her off the bed.

"I told you." She mumbled, "Thank you by the way." She said, with a shy smile

Arizona shrugged, "I'd do anything for you," She replied honestly, "Now lets get going" She said smiling. she grabbed Callie's hand, feeling butterflies as she did so. They made their way out of the hospital and Arizona helped Callie into the car, buckling her in. Then got into the drivers side, putting her seatbelt on as well. starting the car and leaving the hospital, curiosity getting the better part of her.

"So, Calliope, what were you doing anyway?" Arizona asked, glancing at the beautiful Latina.

Callie stopped moving, suddenly aware of what arizona had called her. "What did you just call me?" She asked.

"Um- I- The nurse said Calliope Torres, im sorry if that was out of line." She stammered, quick to apologize.

"No, its fine, i like when you say it." Callie said honestly.

"Well Calliope, what were you doing?" Arizona asked, inching her right hand closer to Callie's, firmly grasping it.

Callie intertwined her fingers with Arizona, smiling down at their hands. it felt right to be holding hands with the beautiful blonde and she wasnt going to deny it anymore.

"I was drinking because i was upset about our situation. So i grabbed your information contact sheet and was heading to your house."

"Calliope, im- im so sorry." Arizona apologized, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Its not your fault Arizona, really. Ive made up my mind anyways." Callie said, glancing at Arizona and smiling.

"And what was that?" Arizona asked, feeling butterflies in her stomach again.

"Well, i want to know if you'd go out on a date with me sometime?" Callie hopefully asked.

"I would love to," Arizona replied, a mega-watt smile taking over her face "Definantly."

"Great," Callie said, smiling so huge her face hurt-but it was a good kind of hurt. "Here is my house." Callie pointed out, suddenly sad that her time with Arizona was coming to an end.

"Okay." She whispered, grasping callie's hand harder. She pulled into the driveway and turned her car out. getting out of her side she quickly made her way over to callie's side, opening the door and letting her out, grabbing her hand and leading her to the front door. swinging their hands between her.

"Can i come in for a little bit? Just to make sure you get inside ok?" Arizona asked in a small voice.

Callie guided her hand to Arizona's chin, lifting it up to stare at her directly in the eyes. "Of course you can."

Arizona smiled as Callie opened the door bringing them both inside

Arizona steered Callie into her bedroom so Callie could pick up her pajamas and the helped her walk into the bathroom. she stood by the door as she waited for Callie to change and when callie opened the door she was by her side in a second, helping her to the bed.

as callie layed down she tucked her in and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Callie," She whispered. "Call me as soon as you wake up." she said.

The blonde began to walk away.

"Arizona..." Callie said in a hushed whisper "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Callie." She whispered before she made her way home.

They both fell quickly asleep and had dreams of one another, neither one able to contain their excitement about their upcoming date.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie awoke, felling slightly guilty as she realized what happened last night. She asked Arizona on a date, she actually asked her on a date.

'bad move' she thought. "I cant believe i fucking did that! Im her teacher!" She cursed.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Mumbling curse words at how unprofessional she was. After drying her face she went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. On her way in there she seen the empty alcohol bottle. She shivered at the thought of how drunk she was and had a slight headache at just the thought.

she continued her journey to the kitched, stopping only to throw away the empty alcohol bottle. Reaching into the fridge she got out some eggs and made her way to the bread pantry to get some slices. She thoroughly cooked her eggs and made sure not to burn her toast. After she finished cooking it she sat down ready to eat when suddenly her doorbell rang.

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her silk robe and flug it on, making her way to the door. She flug to door open, shocked as she seen the blonde stand before her. Gosh she was so fucking beautiful, teacher or not she wanted Arizona.

"Hey, sorry to show up unannounced but you left your jacket in my care" Arizona said, her smile as genuine yet beautiful as ever.

"It's fine." Callie said, offerring a smile just as big. "You can come whenever." She whispered loud enough for Arizona to hear.

Arizona blushed, smiling even wider at Callie's response.

"Here you go." Arizona said, extending her arm to give callie her jacket.

"Thank you." Callie said, extending her arm out as well, letting her fingers graze across Arizona's hand.

"You're welcome." Arizona whispered.

They looked into each others eyes for a minute before Arizona broke the silence.

"Maybe i should-"

"Stay." The latina said, cutting her off, "I'll make you breakfast. Ive only just finished mine."

"I dont want to be any trouble." Arizona started.

"No, i insist." Callie replied, smiling.

"well okay..." The blonde replied.

Callie reached for Arizona's hand, intertwining their fingers as she shut the door and walked them to her kitchen.

All thoughts about them not being able to date because it was unprofessional flew put the door as the blonde took off her jacket.

She was wearing a maroon tanktop that showed off her cleavage and Callie figured she was probably drooling. But that didn't compare to the short cutoffs Arizona was wearing, showing off her toned legs. Callie ripped her eyes away from her fit legs, glancing at her cleavage once more. when her eyes connected with arizonas she knew she was caught. the blonde was smirking and had one eyebrow raised up in such a cute but sexy way. Arousal shot straight through her as arizona spoke.

"like what you see?" she asked, her smirk widening at callies head not.

Callie took off her robe and got an egg and some bread, making arizona the same breakfast as her. After she finished she gave arizona her plate and sat down, resuming her breakfast.

"Sooo." Arizona began after moments of silence, "About that date?" She asked, smiling a worried smile.

"Yes, um I'd like to talk to you about that." Callie said. Noticing the panic that flashed before Arizona's eyes she hurriedly finished her sentence. "I just wanted to say ya know, maybe this could count as our first one." Callie said, smiling..

"I'd love that." Arizona replied honestly.

"Also," She began, "If this does work out between us, could you keep it on the downlow? i mean, its highly unprofessional and students might think im giving special treatment." Callie said, her smile faltering a bit.

"Oh, yeah of course." Arizona said, her smile lessening as well.

"I mean, you can tell your parents and stuff, just no one in the class." Callie said.

"Okay" Arizona said, her eyes lighting up.

Arizona reached her arm across the table and captured Callie's hand. they finished their breakfast and arizona helped clean the dishes as they got in a bubble fight.

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Arizona was so close that callie could smell her vanilla scent and it was intoxicating.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Callie asked, inching closer to Arizona.

'Sure! Can we watch something scary though?" Arizona asked, her puppy dog face on display.

"How could i say no to such an adorable face?" Callie said, getting up to put in a scary movie.

She sat back down, turning off the lamp, this time sitting closer to arizona.

About 10 minutes later, Arizona jumped at the scary figure on the screen. Callie grabbed her hand and sat right beside her, their knees touching. Arizona relaxed into callie's embrace and rested her head against callie's shoulder as she put her legs underneath her.

Callie was no longer interested in the movie. instead she watched and comforted arizona by stroking her thumb along the back of her hand.

"I think you are so beautiful." Callie whispered

Arizona turned her head slightly, "I think you're beautiful too." She whispered.

Callie was lost in Arizona's smell. God she just wanted to kiss her and thats exactly what she did.

She leaned forward, capturing Arizona's lips, the movie suddenly forgotten. Their lips just rubbed against one anothers and then things became more heated. Callie extracted her hand from arizona's grasp, holding onto her waist and arizona moved hers to callie's face, briging them closer.

Callie opened her mouth to arizona's tongue, rubbing hers against it. Kissing arizona was like dying, going to heaven and back again. Callie let her tongue explore arizona's whole mouth, not leaving one part untasted as arizona did the same.

Callie pulled arizona's bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue along it. Oxygen became needed and they pulled apart for a split second as their lips came crashing upon one anothers again. Callie sucked Arizona's tongue into her mouth and moaned, god she wanted this. Upon hearing callie's moan, arizona moaned as well.

Callie moved her hand to arizona's lower back, playing with the ends of her shirt as arizona moved hers to the front of callies t shirt. Suddenly a load scream rang around the room and they jumped apart.

"That was..." Arizona said, her breath taken away by how delicious callie tasted

"I know.." Callie said, her breath taken away as well.

"i think i should get going, i have to run a few errands.." Arizona said, frowning a bit.

"yeah.." Callie said, frowning also.

They got up, intertwining their fingers as they walked to the door. arizona put her jacket back on as callie opened the door for her.

"drive safe arizona. sorry we didnt go anywhere special for our date. maybe we can next time?" she asked

"Next time?" arizona asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Unless you dont want to..." Callie joked.

"Of course i do Calliope, and your house is very special to me." She whispered.

Callie smiled, leaning in to capture Arizona's lips once more. They gave each other a few open mouthed kisses and finally pulled away.

"Goodbye Arizona, ill text you later." Callie said pecking her on the lips once more.

"Goodbye Calliope. I can't wait for our next date." Arizona said, walking to her car.

Callie watched as arizona walked to her car. Her eyes immediatly falling to the blondes toned, sexy ass. god she couldn't get enough of Arizona.

A few hours later she found herself bored so she decided to text Arizona.

'Hey cutie ;)'

-Callie

Callie smiled as a response was sent back to her quickly

'Hey sexy ;)'

-Zona

'i cant wait for our date! Im going to take you somewhere special :)'

-Callie

'Well i hope to take you somewhere special next! ;)'

-Zona

'Are you free tomorrow?'

-Callie

'yes!'

-Zona

'Okay, well is it okay if i pick you up at your house at 7? :)'

-Callie

'Its perfect :) what do i need to wear?'

-Zona

'Anything looks good on you ;) But just something fancy :)'

-Callie

'Awe thank you ;) and ok! ill see you at 7 ;) Goodnight beautiful!'

-Zona

'okay! ;) Goodnight beauty'

-Callie

Callie quickly got into bed, almost too excited to sleep for their real date tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

CALLIE'S POV

Callie woke up to the sound of her phone going off. Someone had texted her. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling a bit annoyed that somone had texted her so early. She rolled over and picked up her phone. A huge smile spread across her face as she seen Arizona's name pop up on her phone. She sighed happily and read the message.

'Can't wait for tonight ;)'

-Zona

She couldnt wipe the smile off her face at the thought of her and Arizona on a date.

'Me neither, i can't wait to take you out! ;)'

-Callie

She layed her phone down and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. When she came back into her room she put on some sweats and a t-shirt. She checked her phone, seeing she had two text from Arizona.

'You're the only person i ever want taking me out. :)'

-Zona

'I'm sure you'll look absoutely beautiful tonight.. ;)'

-Zona

Callie smiled as she read the text. She knew this wasn't exactly appropriate if arizona was going to continue her art class, but right now she couldn't care less because all she was imagining was Arizona in a short sexy dress.

'im sure you'll look beyond beautiful :)'

-Callie

She sat her phone down and checked the time. it was 12;00 which meant she still had seven hours until she had to pick up Arizona. She literally could not wait.

She decided to go to the mall to pick out an outfit to kill some time. four hours later she ended up finally getting a plain deep purple dress that went to her knees and showed just the right amount of cleavage and completed her outfit with black high heels. She left the mall, stopping at the flower shop to pick up Arizona some red roses.

She went home and decided to get ready. she only had 2 and 1/2 hours until she had to pick up Arizona so she decided to go ahead and start getting ready. She took an hour and a half straightening her hair and decided to put on some makeup. she put on a light amount of face makeup and did a smokey eyeshadow. she also winged her eyeliner and put a light amount of mascara on her naturally long eyelashes.

She looked at the time, realizing that it was 6;30 she got her purse and the flowers and decided to go pick up her date.

she pulled up at Arizona's, her palms sweating because she was nervous. She picked up the roses from where they laid in the passengers seat and pulled the keys out of the ignition. getting out, she walked up to the door, knocking on it. Seconds later the foor swung open, revealing the most beautiful thing she had ever saw.

Arizona was in a black dress that reached to her knees and made her cleavage look very good. The black heels she was wearing made her legs look they went on forever. She had a light amount of makeup on, foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow which was smokey just like hers, except it made her blue eyes stand out so beautifully.

Callie was literally speechless.

ARIZONA'S POV

Arizona opened the door, and was literally taken away by how beautiful Callie was. She looked so beautiful in her dark purple dress, her makeup was done literally perfect. Arizona took a moment to let her eyes fall down to Callie's cleavage, subconsiously licking her lips. She got taken out of her trance when she noticed the roses callie had in her hand.

"Are those for me?" She asked, smiling.

"um, wha- Oh yeah!" Callie said, handing Arizona the roses. "I hope you like them. You look amazing by the way, really amazing." Callie said.

"I love them!" Arizona said, smelling them. "they smell amazing. You look beautiful Calliope."

"Thank you." She said, blushing a bit.

"Ill go put these up then we can go!" Arizona said, taking the flowers to the kitchen, putting them in a vase with some water.

She walked back into the living room, taking in the sight of Callie.

"You do know that you're extremely hot right?" Arizona asked, smirking.

"Well, one thing i know for sure is that you are." Callie said with a suggestive wink.

Arizona dropped her head a bit, when she looked back up she was blushing a bit.

"Can i kiss you?" She asked.

"Arizona you can kiss me any time you want to, okay? You never have to be shy about it." Callie said.

She walked closer to Arizona, invading her personal space until their breath was mingling.

"Okay."

That was the last thing Arizona said until she pulled Callie flush into her. She lightly pressed her lips to Callies until she felt Callie tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Arizona opened her mouth, accepting Callie's tongue eagerly. She ran her tongue along Callies, entranced by how soft Callie's tongue was. She wasted no time, running her tongue around Callie's whole mouth, feeling her do the same. Finally, their kiss came to an end. They pulled back and just looked at each other for a minute. "wow" They both said.

"So, shall we go then?" Callie asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously;

That was the last thing Arizona said until she pulled Callie flush into her. She lightly pressed her lips to Callies until she felt Callie tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Arizona opened her mouth, accepting Callie's tongue eagerly. She ran her tongue along Callies, entranced by how soft Callie's tongue was. She wasted no time, running her tongue around Callie's whole mouth, feeling her do the same. Finally, their kiss came to an end. They pulled back and just looked at each other for a minute. "wow" They both said.

"So, shall we go then?" Callie asked

CPOV

Arizona nodded her head, her eyes drooping a bit. I laced our hands together as we walked outside. She locked her doors and i lead her to the car. i opened the door for her, letting her into the passengers side. as she sat down, her dress hiked up a bit and i thought my eyes were going to come out of my sockets. i wiped my drool away and closed the door.

i got into the drivers set and smiling at arizona, i started the engine. Taking off, i headed to our secret destination.

"So...Where are we going?" Arizona asked a few minutes later.

"Oh, but i cant tell you!" I say, looking over at her. She was pouting which was extremely adorable that i almost caved right then.

"Please!" She asked, pouting even more.

Shaking my head, i was suprised to feel her grab my hand. I looked over and she shrugged.

"Oh well, it just makes this date more exciting." She said.

About five minutes later i pulled up to the finest resteraunt i could find.

"Wow" I heard arizona whisper "I've never been here before. It looks like an awesome place for a first date though." She said.

"Thats why i picked it. I hope you have a good time tonight." I say shyly.

She grabs my hand, lifting my chin up with her other hand.

"I always have a good time with you, no matter what." arizona said.

I pulled her into me and imediately pushed my tongue into her mouth. she accepted mine, sucking it into her mouth. she ran her tongue along mine, leaving no part of my mouth untouched.

we pulled apart and made our way into the resteraunt hand in hand. Walking up to the clerk i told him how i had a table for two under the name torres. He walked us into the far corner and we sat down. Minutes later he came back with menus, leaving us alone for a bit. he came back minutes later and asked what we would like to eat.

"Um, just a coke and some chicken on the beach." Arizona said, laying her menu down.

"And you?" He asked me.

"I'll be having the same as her." I say, laying my menu down as well.

He picked up our menus and finally left us alone.

"You seriously look really pretty tonight." I say, smiling.

"As do you." She says, lacing our fingers together and laying them atop the table.

i smiled at her as the guy brought our drinks to us. We thanked him as he walked away.

"So, how has your day been?" She asked me.

"Perfect." I say, winking at her. "How has your day been?"

"so far, its been amazing." She said, smiling at me.

Bringing her knuckles up to my mouth i placed a kiss on each of them, listening to her sigh.

the guy brought our food back and we ate in a comfortable silence.

'I hope Arizona doesnt get too full just yet' I think, blushing at my thoughts that some how escalated so quickly.

APOV

after a few minutes of 'arguing' i let callie pay for dinner. I still felt bad though because she has been so sweet throughout the whole day and i feel like im being rude. My thoughts quickly dissapeared as callie grabbed my hand.

"What's your pretty little mind thinking about?" She asked me.

"You." I replied honestly, smiling at her infectious smile.

"Good thoughts?" She asked, still smile.

"Most definantly." I replied.

We walked to her car and she opened my door for me, letting me in. i thanked her and she got in her side of the car. she started the car and instead of making the turn to my house, she went the opposite way.

"where are you going?" I asked, smiling.

"To my house, is that okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah thats fine." I said.

We rode the rest of the way to her house in silence. occasionally humming to the music.

She pulled into her driveway and quickly got out, opening my door for me. she helped me get out and we held hands as we walked into her house.

She went into the kitchen as i sat on the couch.

"Arizona, would you like some wine?" She asked me.

"yeah sure, white if you have it!" I called back.

A few minutes later she came in with two glasses of white whine.

"White wine for my hot date." She said, handing me my drink.

"i could say the same thing." I said, winking.

I took a drink out of my glass while Callie sat beside me. she was extremely close so i rested my hand on her upper thigh.

"Arizona.." She said.

"Yeah?" I said, turning my head, causing our lips to be centimeters apart.

She leaned forward and sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. I ran my tongue along her top lip and when she accepted entrance i ran my tongue along hers. savoring her sweet taste, i pulled back.

"Callie, i know this is early or whatever, but will you got out with me? Because i dont want anyone else to kiss you like that." I said, breathlessly.

"Yes." She said simply. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

I sat on her lap and pulled her face closer to mine, crashing our lips together i pushed my tongue straight into her mouth as she did the same. my hand ran up her sides until i got ahold of her curvy hips. I bit down on her lip and i squeezed her hips. I ran my tongue over where i bit her to soothe in and felt her run her hands up my legs. When she reached my ass, i groaned out loud, stopping our kiss.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good." She said, squeezing my ass.

I extracted myself from her lap and sat on the couch.

i felt myself blushing as i said "Can we take things slow? I mean its not like i dont want to go further with you, because trust me, i do. Its just that i want to appreciate you and i dont want our first time to be a quick fuck on your couch-" She cut me off as she pressed her lips to mine.

"we can go as slow as you want to." She said.

I sighed, happy that she wasnt upset with me.

"Do you think you could take me home?" I asked sheepishly. "I just dont want thingss to go further because im 100% sure that if we go any further than that, then i wont be able to stop us." I said.

She smiled at me for a minute before she shook her head yes. We walked hand in hand to her car and drove to my house in a comfortable silence. Once we made it to my house she opened my door for me yet again, and walked me to my door.

"Goodnight Arizona." She said, pecking me on the lips.

"Goodnight Callie." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said winking as i made my way into my house.

Callie was still on Arizona's porch, confused as to why Arizona had said that.

"Shit, we have class tomorrow.." She said to herself.

She got in her car and headed home, thinking about how all of this was going to work out.

A/N: Reviews make me update faster! :) Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)


End file.
